


i hope they remember you

by loveyou3001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyou3001/pseuds/loveyou3001
Summary: "it's okay, Tony. you can rest now."





	i hope they remember you

Pepper? She cries. Usually it's when she's alone, when no one can see her. She recovered, eventually, mostly. Sometimes she wakes up at three in the morning with the memory of Tony's face in her mind but he's not there to comfort her. She's a good mother, a great one, actually. But when Morgan, once in a while, forgets and asks with wide eyes where her dad is, when will he be back, she has no answers, only the wish that she could do something--anything-- just so her daughter could have her father back.

Rhodey? He'd been dreading the day he'd lose Tony for years. He'd tried his best to protect him, but Tony always had some reckless, heroic instinct to save anyone and everyone before himself. He should have known Tony was going to do something stupid, he should have tried to stop him, tried to save him. But it was too late, nothing he could do now.

Steve? All he can feel is guilt. What was the conversation that Tony had quoted him on upon getting back to Earth?

"How are we planning on beating this?" 

"Together."

"And if we lose?"

"We'll do that together too."

They had lost, and Steve hadn't been there. And he hadn't been there to save Tony when they won.  _It should have been me,_ he thinks, and no matter how far away he is in distance or time, he can't escape that thought. ~~~~

Harley? Turns out he cared far more than he thought. He cried when he found out about Tony, although it had almost made him smile when he heard that the man he helped out years ago had saved the entire universe. Harley's biggest regret is not having done more. He's not sure what he could have done, exactly, but he wishes he'd done _something._ He stays up into the early hours of the morning working in his garage, maybe to drown out his thoughts. maybe to honor a lost friend.

Peter? He tries to recover, he knows Tony wouldn't want this to mess up his life. He puts on the Spider-Man suit again, and even though it doesn't feel right anymore, he goes back to hero work because that's what Mr. Stark would want him to do,  _right?_ Sometimes he'll be out fighting crime, see something that reminds him of Titan or the battle with Thanos or Tony. Sometimes he'll break down. But he keeps going. Because that's what he learned from Earth's best defender.

 

Natasha? When she sees him, she's surprised. 

"What are you doing here for?"

He gives her a sad smile.

"We won."

He sits down beside her and they enjoy the silence for a while. They can rest now.

 

 


End file.
